Babysitting
by JavaJunkie14
Summary: One-shot: Includes diapers, honey, and pretty green eyes.


Disclaimer: I don't own Koisuru Boukun...if I did, Souchi and Mori would be happily settled down with 5 kids and having tons of sexy time on the side

* * *

><p>Babysitting<p>

_Damn…GODDAMIT my ears are bleeding…the ONE time I need that idiot to be quick he chooses to lag behind and make me do all the fucking work…if he's not back in about five seconds I swear I'm going to…_

"Souchi I got the stuff! Oh, she doesn't sound too happy does she." An annoyingly chipper voice rang through the kitchen of their apartment and reached the ears of his not so chipper roommate.

"It's about fucking time! Get in here before my eardrums burst!" Souchi shouted back, raking his hands through his long hair in exasperation.

Morinaga appeared at the doorway, two plastic bags in hand, and looked on at the chaos that had swallowed their bedroom. The floor was covered in tiny clothes, diapers were strewn about the changing table, and a desperate Souchi was standing awkwardly next to the crib.

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't curse around Mya, honey."

"And I thought I made it clear that if you ever, EVER called me honey or any of your sick pet names ever again I would…"

"Yes, yes sorry I forgot." He paused in his quick apology, dropped the bags and went over to the crib. "Did you try feeding her?" He asked.

Souchi looked away so he took that as a no.

"What about changing her?"

Again nothing.

"Souchi, did you even try to calm her down?" The man in question went red with anger and stormed up to the crib where the screaming baby lay.

"Of course I tried! I waved that fucking dinosaur toy around for 30 minutes before she kicked it out of my hands! She didn't want me she wanted you." He shouted and angrily sat down on the bed, refusing to look at Morinaga or Mya.

He could be such a child.

Morinaga sighed and gently picked up the baby; she protested, kicking her little legs around and waving her arms but stopped almost as quickly as she realized someone was paying her attention. He smiled down at the infant, a wave of affection stirring in his heart.

"What's the matter Mya? Are you hungry? Or just scared of the Big Bad Souchi?" He cooed and heard a snort from across the room.

"Don't say unnecessary shit to the kid, idiot." Came the grumbled response and he smiled knowing some things would never change.

However, this current situation had to stop.

"Souchi, you need to get over your fear of babies."

"What the fuck? I do not have a FEAR of kids Morinaga, where in the HELL did you come up with that?" When Morinaga looked up, however, Souchi had gone bright red: Bingo.

He slyly approached his partner and held out Mya who had calmed down considerably. It was almost comical the way Souchi's eyes widened and he attempted to escape by backing up onto the bed.

This, of course, did not deter Morinaga who simply knelt on the mattress and leaned in.

"She's your niece Souchi _dear, _she won't break if you hold her, I promise." He attempted to reason as he sat on his knees in the middle of the bed while Souchi was almost at the edge of the other side.

Souchi decided not to comment on the _dear_, choosing to instead attempt to back up even further, problem was there was no mattress left to escape.

Suddenly, the world went upside down and Souchi found himself on the carpeted floor seething with anger and embarrassment. When he heard stifled chuckling he righted himself to yell at Morinaga only to go bright red with another feeling.

It was only a peck but it was enough to put that annoyingly familiar butterfly feeling inside Souchi's stomach and he fell backwards again at the surprise. Morinaga, baby still settled comfortably in his arms, sat there smiling and in thorough amusement of the situation. He so loved to see that Souchi could still get flustered after something as simple as a kiss.

"Something wrong?"

"You….YOU…." Souchi started but something popped in Morinaga's eyes and he found a baby in his arms a moment later.

"Oh! I forgot Mya's bottle, I'll be right back."

"Wait what about the…how do I…what if she…." Souchi said quickly, looking nervously at the creature in his arms.

Mya squirmed for a few seconds before locking eyes with her uncle, thoroughly confused at the sudden transference. Souchi anxiously waited for the screaming to start up again but it never happened and he let out a sigh of relief.

Perhaps this wasn't…too bad. She was a warm little thing and kind of…fit in his arms. The feature he couldn't take his eyes off of were her own eyes. They were just very, VERY green.

He didn't even notice when Morinaga slipped back into the room, a bright grin adorning his features at the scene before him. It made his heart melt at the sight of such a moment.

"I have the bottle." Morinaga said as quietly and gently as he could. Souchi didn't look up; perhaps he hadn't heard him.

So, Morinaga put an arm around the both of them, the perfect picture of a little family (if Mya were theirs of course). At this, Souchi started a bit, casting a glare at his partner but didn't say anything to the affect so they stayed there for a few moments more.

"She's pretty huh?"

"She has…nice eyes." Souchi admitted softly, like he was in a trance.

"You like green eyes then Souchi?" Morinaga asked thoroughly expecting some sort of heated response.

Instead he replied with a simple, "Yes", looked up from Mya and glanced at Morinaga's eyes shyly.

"Yes, I do."

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much you guys. I knew you wouldn't let us down." Tomoe said quietly as Mya was now asleep in her car seat. Kurokawa appeared in the doorway and smiled at his daughter and husband.<p>

"Yea, I mean without you two we wouldn't have been able to enjoy our anniversary." He said chuckling but stopped at the death glare Souchi sent his way.

"It was absolutely no trouble at all. We had fun didn't we Souchi?" Morinaga said brightly; Souchi crossed his arms and huffed.

Everyone in the room refrained from rolling their eyes at the display but shrugged in a way that said, 'some things really never change'.

With all the hugs and good-byes in order, the married couple left with their baby and the flat was filled with a sudden silence.

After a few moments, Morinaga decided to ask if his partner would want to go out for dinner but stopped at the sight of him. His arms still crossed, he stood rooted to the spot, a glazed expression staining his features. He looked…sad.

"Souchi?" He called gently and for the second time today he didn't answer him.

Souchi felt himself enveloped by strong arms, knowing full well that two years ago he would have fought like mad to get out of this embrace. Now, he wondered why it took him so long to not fight it.

"You can still look at my eyes."

A deep blush stained Souchi's face and instead of shoving him off and stomping away as usual, he surprised even himself when he leaned his head back to rest on Morinaga's shoulder and locked eyes with him.

"Shut up."


End file.
